


What Are We Waiting For?

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Sam is something else. He makes you feel things you’d never felt before… and he hadn’t even touched you yet.





	What Are We Waiting For?

**_Warnings_ ** **: Explicit language. Dirty talk. Implied smut. Can something be hot without anything actually happening?? I kinda lost control with this one and words happened…**

**Bamby**

When you were introduced to the giant that is Sam Winchester you felt everything inside you submit. The gleam in his eyes had screamed power, and the quirk of his lips let you knew he was well aware of the things he could do to you.

Samuel had been a little hesitant at first. He hadn’t like the thought of you and his grandson teaming up as a pair instead of with a group. The old man looked to you like family, and felt there was something… _different_ about Sam. There was a thin line of trust between them that could easily snap with one wrong move.

But you’d managed to convince the old man to let you and the Winchester go off and hunt without the others. No one else seemed to understand your needed to rip a monster apart quite like Sam did. No one seemed to be able to handle his strong and domineering personality quite like you could. It was as if you were a perfect pair…

Nothing happened between the two of you for some time. Your lives drowned in hunting. It was case after case. There was barely enough time to breathe, let alone test the waters of your curiosity. So when Sam finally did make a move, you were taken by surprise.

Walking back from having talked to a witness, Sam spoke so indifferently you’d been thought you’d misheard him for sure.

“I want to fuck you.”

Coming to a complete stop, you looked up at him with wide eyes.

He paused, smirking at the ground before turning his gaze to you. “Don’t pretend to be surprised. We’ve both thought about it. I’ve heard you at night… you’re not as quiet as you think.” His eyes drank in the sight of your blushing cheeks.

Sometimes, when you were too frustrated to sleep but unable to find someone to jump, you’d been left to deal with it yourself. Those nights you found yourself using the shower head for more than just washing yourself…

Watching you with a knowing gleam, he stepped into your personal space and spoke with a voice as sensual as the thoughts running through your mind.

“I want to take you back to the room, push you against the door, and fuck you until you scream. Then I want to drag you to the table, bend you over, spread your legs, and start all over again. Wouldn’t stop until your begging me.” He lifted a hand to brush the back of a knuckle against your bottom lip. “I want to taste you. _All_ of you. Drink every drop you have to offer and leave you with shaking legs and a need only I can fill.”

“Fuck.” You swooned a little on the spot.

Grin growing, he went on, “I’d tie you to the bed, touch and tease you until you can’t take it anymore and then I _still_ wouldn’t give you what you really want. Instead I’d fuck your mouth dry.” He groaned at the thought. “God, I wanna feel you chock on my cock so bad.”

“Yes,” you breathed, eyes glazing over with the thought.

“And then, right when you think it’s over, I’m going to fuck you again. Press you into the bed and pound into you until you squirt and scream, all for me.” He leaned in, lips ghosting over yours. “How does that sound?”

“I like when you tell me exactly what you want to do to me,” you admitted.

Still leaning in close, his eyes bore into yours, making your knees buckle. You could tell he knew what he was doing, too. The way he watched every twitch you made. He could hear the small needy sounds spilling from your lips as you squeezed your legs together… and he loved every moment of it.

Over the period you’d known Sam he hadn’t shown a lot of emotion, but in that moment he looked pretty fucking proud of himself.

He chuckled lightly, “Then what are we waiting for?”

**Bamby**


End file.
